This relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to printed circuit solder connections for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and other devices include components that are mounted on printed circuits. Printed circuits are sometimes connected to each other using solder connections. If care is not taken, however, solder connections may be subject to environmental degradation or may not be effectively shielded from electromagnetic interference, leading to potential reliability and performance issues.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved techniques for environmentally sealing and electromagnetically shielding printed circuit structures with solder connections.